


What's Forever?

by NibrasDerryth



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M, Remilie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NibrasDerryth/pseuds/NibrasDerryth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Robert breaks up with Emilie, she find herself in a very difficult situation in which she will have to decide what to do with her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Some ideas I get reading other stories, but I promise it will be something very different.

Emilie knew from the beginning that her relationship with Robert Carlyle was fated to end at some point and she thought she was ready to face its conclusion pretty well when it come. Surprised she felt when she found herself crying as if the world was ending when Robert passed to talk to her just before he flew back to Scotland for the hiatus before season four, ending things between them.

"It'll be for the best, Em," he said with the most fake smile on his face. "We can't keep things like this. Someone will definitely end up hurt."

Emilie didn't want him to see her crying, she wanted him to think she was strong, but she could not stop the tears falling through her cheeks. That seemed to make him start to panic, not knowing what to do, which brought a little satisfaction to her. Both of them knew that, if he tried anything intimate — even a simple hug —, they would end up postponing this conversation again and it would not make it easier.

"You'll be able to go find another person," he tried reasoning again, putting his hands on her shoulders in a painful friendly gesture. "Someone young and available, someone who will treat you as you truly deserve."

Emilie wanted to tell him that she would _not_ , because she didn't _want_ a younger and available guy, she wanted him! Actually, she was just to yell this when she thought better: he was trying to do the right thing for everyone — included _her_ — and she would not make it more difficult to her beloved, they both knew they didn't need this.

So, she made an effort to stop crying and assure him that she would be fine, that she just needed time to assimilate what just happened. It took a while, but he finally left her alone half an hour after, saying that she should call one of her friends to be with her on that tough moment.

Both of them knew she couldn't do that, however, because none of her friends knew about their relationship and calling them would end with them making a lot of questions Emilie could not answer honestly and would make her feel even worst. But it was okay, because she could handle with that by herself, she was a grown woman, after all.

Which, of course, led her to wake up dizzy and with a stabbing pain in her head, without any memory of what happened after she started to drink at the night before. It was not the greatest idea she ever had, definitely.

Emilie took a flight to California not many days after that to start shooting her new movie. She still was not feeling that great, but she get herself sober during the flight and most of the next weeks, which had to be a progress.

The shooting took around two months and she met a lot of new people on them. She stopped drinking after a while, because she had a lot of work to do and wanted to make this right to show Robert that she could handle with the end of their relationship. Despite that, she couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about Robert, because, if there were such a thing as true love, he was hers. She was sure of that and that was the most excruciating thing about what happened.

Although she had stopped drinking, Emilie kept feeling strangely unwell most of the time and she blamed the fact that she didn't have time yet to rest after filming Once Upon a Time's season three. But, despite the knowledge that her body needed sometime for recover, she was afraid of what some time resting would do with her mind, that refused to stop thinking about the only man she truly loved.

So, when the shoots finally ended, she agreed to date the director of her new movie, Eric Bilitch, who had shown some interest on her since the beginning and also had to go to Los Angeles. It was more to have something to do and someone to talk than anything else, but still seemed to be a good idea.

That was definitely the worst idea she could have had. Their date started disastrous. He tried to talk to her about baseball while she tried to hide from him both her complete disinterest on the subject and the nausea his cologne was making her feel. When the food arrived, however, she could not take anymore and had to run to the bathroom to empty her stomach from anything that had made it uneasy.

She sat for a while in the bathroom, deciding if it would be a good idea telling to Eric that she was not feeling well and calling off the date. But the alternative was going back to her house and passing the night feeling sorry about herself, so she thought it would be better to keep trying to distract her mind with this date — as disastrous as it was. It took a while for her to regain the control over her stomach, but, after some time, she started to feel lots better and went back to her place, where Eric seemed a little worried about her.

She assured him that she was well and he smiled to her. He stopped talking about baseball and they had a lot of fun talking about the movie they just shot and considering if it would worth any award. Emilie doubted it, but she didn't tell Eric that; after all, she was the main actress and had to have some faith on the movie she just filmed.

They had fun, but his cologne still made her stomach feel uneasy and he still seemed as someone with too plain tastes. It was new and strange, but maybe she could get used to it and grow to love Eric. Maybe she didn't need true love.

On the next two weeks, she tried hard to not think about Robert and focus on her new relationship, but she couldn't help but dreaming with him. It was not that Eric was not a great guy, but what she had with Robert was something unique and awesome she was not ready to forget.

Emilie was also growing worried about her sickness. The nausea that appeared from nowhere and ended short after she throwing up and the constant tiredness that made her feel as if standing was the most difficult task in the world. She thought about seeing a doctor, but kept postponing that feeling that it could be just stress.

After two weeks of break and not long before she had to take a flight to Paris for an Once Upon a Time event, she started to think that she was not going to get better resting and decided to see a doctor, just in case.

She went two days before going to Paris and had to go alone because everyone she knew was working. It didn't seem to be a problem at the time, she was always doing things alone since she moved from Australia. The doctor, however, seemed worried when she told him what she was feeling and made her do a blood test, which made her nervous. It was then that she started to think that she should have brought someone with her.

It took almost three hours after doing the test to be again in the presence of her doctor, who was holding the results of the tests. Three hours trying to calm herself down while the growing fear tried to fill her completely. The doctor read the results, passing slowly the pages, and Emilie tried not to hurry him. So, suddenly, he raised his eyes to face hers and she saw he was trying to say something hard for her.

"Miss de Ravin," he said, slowly and seriously. "You are pregnant."

Emilie gulped, completely shocked. No, no, no, no, no! It couldn't be! She couldn't be pregnant, she was careful about this, she was absolutely sure it was just a terrible mistake. Or a joke, a not really funny joke.

But, for another hand, it _did_ make sense. She was not feeling well, the sickness that came and went and the extreme tiredness were, after all, very common signs of pregnancy. She was also experimenting some minimal changes in her taste of food. And, at last, she had definitely gained some weight .

Emilie tried to remember when was the last time her period had come. She couldn't remember, but it had been a while since the last time.

"Oh," she said finally, trying not to let her insecurity shows. "How long?"

It was the most important question, because that would answer who was the father. She didn't even know what would be the worst option: the guy who she thought loved her, but she couldn't love, or the guy she did love, but with whom she couldn't be.

"Thirteen weeks," the doctor answered.

Well, that definitely answered the question about her baby's parentage. _Shit!_ Robert wouldn't be happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Em is expecting Robert’s child!  
> From here: http://remilieforever.tumblr.com/prompts


	2. Chapter 2

They've been shooting the fourth season of Once Upon a Time for two weeks by now, and Robert Carlyle had no opportunity to talk properly with Emilie since they started.

He tried hard to remember exactly what he had said when he had broken up with her short after they finished shooting season three, but he couldn't.

His vacation on Vancouver was a very difficult one as his jealous wife, Anastasia, had almost driven him mad making him stay most of the time at home and asking him about Emilie as who knew about their affair. And, then, they all travelled back to Glasgow for him to direct and shoot his new movie, and it got a little better.

Until, of course, he discovered by Lana that Emilie had appeared on Paris with a new boyfriend.

That made him so angry and hurt that he had to wander through the city for hours until he was calm enough to not yell with the first person who talked to him. Of course, his delay made Anastasia even more suspicious about him and, at this time, when she compared him with his mother, he exploded and told her about his affair with Emilie. She packed her things at that same night and left with their kids, who seemed shocked and worried.

He had tried to reconcile with Anastasia through the next weeks, but she was adamant on her decision. So, he came back to Vancouver to start filming Once Upon a Time's season four in hope that some time would make her change her mind about being apart from him.

So, taking into account that he had the hell of a hiatus, it was not really easy for him to remember why Emilie was so angry with him. If he remembered well, she had agreed with him that would be better if they stop seeing each other as lovers and come back being just friends. He desperately needed a friend right now, and, as much as he liked Lana, he needed Emilie, because just Emilie could make him feel right when he was wrong.

However, she was avoiding him. Making excuses to not have to stay on set more than what was necessary and, while she was there, not being alone with him and answering him with just monosyllabic words.

He was sure that, between Emilie's coldness and his family's distance, he would go crazy very soon.

To get better, someday, around two weeks after they started shooting the season four, the director of the first episode, Hemecker, started shouting to Robert and Emilie, saying that they weren't being able to incorporate their characters as well as they used to do on the previous seasons, which was making his work difficult. He obviously noted that they were acting like that as consequence of problems they had outside the sets, and said they needed to solve this before it started affecting the whole show.

Robert felt like he was being treated as a teenager being reprimanded by a teacher despite of being a fifty-three-years-old man. It was infuriating and he almost scolded the man in front of him. After all, if their chemistry was so important for the show,  why did they have to fight to get the minimum screen time.

Emilie, however, predicted his fury and softly hold his hand, on the first real physical contact they had since the end of the previous season. That made Robert feel suddenly as he truly _was_ a teenager boy in love for the first time.

Then, the director shook his head, said they were done for the day and turned away from them.

Robert looked to Emilie, unsure about what to said, but their gaze just met for one or two seconds before she look away. For those seconds, however, he saw love and confusion there and became worried about her for the first time in all those months. He had been so selfish!

"Em, I—"

"Bobby, please," Emilie interrupted him, and her voice was surprisingly steady. "We can't have this conversation right now. We're on set, there are fans everywhere and I'm not ready yet, okay?"

She looked to him for a while, but he couldn't make his brain answer. _I'm not ready yet._ It was a strange choice of words and one he didn't know what mean. After a moment in silence, she shook her head and slowly turned away from him. And he just couldn't bring himself to follow her, requiring some answer, because he just loved her too much to press her after she had said with all words that she didn't want to talk about what was happening.

He stopped trying to make her talk to him on the next days and she grown more comfortable around him again, although never allowing the intimacy they had before. Incarnating Gold and leaving himself outside, however, was still more difficult than it had been since those first weeks on season one when he was still getting used to his character, and as much as he would love to just let this all behind them, he couldn't.

He loved her, and he discovered a week after the _talk_ with Hemecker, that he didn't have his wedding with Anastasia as a obstacle to his relationship with Emilie anymore. He received a call of her lawyer about a divorce.

Of course he would never stop fighting for that his children had both of his parents in their lives — sure enough, he contacted his lawyer soon after the call to see his options —, but the fact that Anastasia didn't want to fight for their wedding anymore made him sure that he also should not.

Now, he had to tell Emilie and beg her to leave her new boyfriend and come back to him. But how could he do that when his beloved was so insecure about even _talking_ to him?

He realized soon after his decision to not fight for his wedding that Emilie was hiding something from him. He also noted, soon after that, that she never really talked about her new boyfriend with him. Well, this maybe was not that strange, maybe she was just making sparing him from the pain while she could, not knowing that he knew about him.

Robert tried to talk to Emilie about her boyfriend, Eric, but she looked to him with such a painful look that he couldn't bring himself to force the subject farther. Why did he had to be such a coward?  If he said to Emilie everything about his divorce, she would be happier and they could be together again.

But maybe she loved the new boyfriend more than she loved him. Maybe it was not about his wedding anymore, but about her new relationship. After all, it was him who said to her that she should find someone younger and available, who would treat her as she truly deserved.

Those were his words, he finally remembered.

It was some time later, when they were almost finishing shooting the second episode of season four. On that day, Robert didn't have to meet Emilie, which brought to him relief and, as consequence, guilt. He loved her, of course — he thought, trying to get rid of the feeling of guilt —, but it has been so difficult to shoot with her that it was taking off his love for playing Rumplestiltskin and Gold.

So, he felt easy and fine on that day on set, as he was free of his personal demons. But, of course, his co-workers realized that and didn't take a lot of effort for them to also realize his reasons. Sure enough, after all them finished shooting, Colin and Josh followed and surrounded him leaving the studio.

They talked about how they always have admired him as an actor and it was an honor to work with him, but they were realizing that he hadn't being himself lately and asked him if he needed something. Robert knew they knew what was bothering him, but he would never ask counseling to those twenty years younger men, so he said he was fine and turned to go. Josh, however, put a hand on his shoulder before he could leave.

"We know things between you and Emilie haven't been easy, Bobby," Josh said. "She's acting very strange towards everybody, as all of us are her enemies or something. I know Lana tried to talk to her some weeks ago, but she didn't want to hear her."

"Aye. We all know you two were very close, so it must be harder for you, but don't freak out, okay?" Said Colin. "I'm sure Emilie will come to you soon to explain everything."

"Lana tried to talk with Emilie? Why _didn't_ she tell me?" He almost yelled to them, who looked astonished.

"Why would she? I mean, I know Emilie and you are friends, but she's Lana's friend too and maybe Lana didn't want you to get involved," Josh said seriously, as if Robert had insulted Lana.

It was then he regret his explosion. They didn't know the whole story — well, until his large tongue screwed everything.

"Wait," said Josh, slowly. "You and Emilie were together, weren't you? Are you _insane_?"

Robert looked to Josh, feeling somewhat ashamed by the fact that he was receiving a well-deserved reprehension from a man twenty years younger them him. Why did this kept happening as consequence of his relationship with Emilie? Was it so stupid and childish?

No, he loved Emilie. It would never be stupid or childish.

"Look, it's not what it seems," he said, sounding silly even for himself. "I mean, we had this thing and we had to figure out what it was, and I discovered that I—"

But he couldn't bring himself to say out loud to Josh and Colin. Of course he hadn't to say it, because both of them caught the meaning of what he didn't say and looked to him, shocked. _What about your wife?_ He almost could hear them asking.

"My wife and I are getting a divorce, but Emilie doesn't know that because I screwed everything with her before," he said, finally deciding that after then knowing about everything else, telling this little piece of information was really nothing. "And Emilie has a boyfriend now, I don't think she is interested."

Maybe they could help. _And maybe the hell is freezing._

Colin gave some pats on Robert's back and Josh stayed shocked for a while, trying to absorb what he had just said. Robert was not feeling so secure about what he said neither, because now he knew everyone on set would know about his feelings for Emilie as Josh would probably tell to his wife and Jennifer.

"Does Emilie have a boyfriend?" Josh asked astonished. "How don't we know about him?"

Robert shook his head. He didn't know how and why anyone knew about Eric, but maybe Emilie was just keeping her boyfriend from everyone to spare Robert of the pain. She was a warm-hearted woman, after all.

"Maybe you should go to her apartment," Colin said, and received an angry look from Josh. "I mean, you two need to talk and solve things. You should go and try to understand what's happening with her, indeed. She's been acting strange and she could be in need of our help, but she would never ask us. Maybe you have luckier than Lana."

"Colin, they can't do this, Robert should try to resolve things with his _wife_ , not with Emilie," Josh said. "We can handle with whatever is bothering Emilie, Lana said she will try talking to her again on this weekend."

"Yeah? But it's affecting his work and it has to be solved too," Colin replied, and turned to Robert. "I'm not saying you should give up your wife, but maybe you and Emilie could be friends again if you just talk to her."

"So, you two are advising me to not be with the person I love," Robert said, slowly, feeling his heart arching.

"Bobby, I understand love. I do," said Josh, and Robert realized he was really sorry about what he would say. "But I understand family too, and it should be the most important thing in the world. You should do what is best for your kids."

Robert nodded sadly. They were right, of course. Instead of using his time trying to reach Emilie, he should be trying to talk with his wife and making her understand that having an affair was a mistake he regretted making.

But he also realized that what they had said had made him feel uneasy. It wasn't just something between Emilie and him if it was affecting her relationship with all the cast.

He would try to make the right thing with his wife, but, first, he needed to know if the woman he loved was fine, he needed to ensure that she was happy.

After that, he would focus on getting his wife back. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes. I tried to review that, but could have let pass something.
> 
> Prompt: Prompt: Josh and Colin give Robert “the big brother” talk.  
> From: http://remilieforever.tumblr.com/prompts


	3. Chapter 3

Emilie didn't know what to do now that she had to film with Robert several times a week. She knew it was a matter of time until someone found out about her pregnancy, even though she had been careful to not be seem sick or tired in a way she couldn't explain and started using larger clothes that didn't show her slightly swollen belly. She was just too scared to tell him about it, however.

She didn't really know what he would think about having this unexpected baby. On other circumstances, she knew he would be happier than ever, but she wasn't his wife, she wasn't even his lover anymore. What would this child mean to him besides problems?

She knew he thought she was avoiding him because she was hurt or mad at him after their break up, which was true to some extent. But the main reason was that she was scared that, if she gave him the chance, he would find out what she was hiding from him before she was ready to face his reaction.

It was affecting his acting, she realized after Hemecker yelled at them. Her distance was making difficult for him to enter in his character. She felt horrible about that, because she admired his talent since before she met him and acting was something she knew he loved to do, something now she was making excruciating.

Emilie thought about firing herself, but the fine she would have to pay if she break her contract dissuaded her. After all, she didn't know if she would need the money to raise this child alone — because she would never force Robert into that.

She was already entering on her fifth month of pregnancy and still felt sick everyday at morning and at some nights. Her doctor said it was normal, but she couldn't help but feel as everything was plotting to make her go crazy.

Lana tried to talk to her sometimes, but Emilie couldn't tell her friend about it. She was afraid that, if Lana knew about the child, she would make her life even more difficult pressuring her to tell Robert about it. Not that she thought he shouldn't know, she knew he had the right to. She was just not ready to face what he might say to her.

So, when Lana asked her what was happening and why was she avoiding everyone, including her, Emilie just said she was busy preparing herself for a new project she couldn't tell anyone about yet. Which was not far from the truth, although Lana didn't believe it.

To get better, Robert also started making commentaries about her _boyfriend_. Of _course_ Lana had to tell him about Eric, although Emilie had said her not to, and of _course_ he was freaking out about him. Eric, although, was just a great distraction she had during the break; they definitely were not meant to each other and, of course, Emilie had to break up with him when she discovered she was expecting another man's child.

Now, because of Lana's big mouth, she also would have to explain that to Robert, who was the most jealous guy she ever met. She started wondering what did she do to deserve such a large amount of bad luck.

When they started shooting the third episode of season four, Emilie didn't need to film a lot and had finally a break to think about how she would tell Robert about her pregnancy and what she would do about every answer she could think he would give her. Her thoughts became more and more dark until lead her to a hysterical crying, as had happened when she thought about those things before they had started shooting.

On Friday, predicting that she would need something to cheer her up, she went to a grocery store and bought enough chocolate to feed one hundred children. As she couldn't have alcohol on her currently situation, the second best option was chocolate.

She realized that buying it could have been the wisest choice when she found Robert waiting for her outside her building holding some bags. He looked to her almost afraid and as if he was already sorry about what he would do to her later — a thought that sounded silly even inside her head.

"I thought about we dinning together," said Robert, with a shy smile, showing her the bags. "I cooked."

Which almost made her cry right there, before him and everyone who was passing by. _Damn hormones!_

She sighed strongly, before nodding and stepping forward to open the door to him. He gently took her bags, always a gentleman — which didn't make easier not to cry. When they entered in her apartment, he went straight to the kitchen to start preparing their food and she followed him in silence.

 _Not. A. Good. Idea._ Her stomach yelled when he opened the package and the smell filled the apartment. Okay, maybe he wouldn't note if she stepped back just for a little while to go to the bathroom. It's not strange at all!

She thought she had succeeded to even don't make a lot of noises while she was throwing up — she was becoming very good at that from having to be quiet on set —, but when she opened the bathroom's door, she found Robert on the other side looking very worried. They looked to each other and he raised his hand to hold her cheek in a sweet caress that made her heart stop for a moment.

"Em, what's going on?" He said, finally, and she had to remember to breath. "Are you sick? Why didn't you ask anyone to come to help you if you're not feeling well? You don't have to be all the time by your own."

She shook her head and hugged him, not being able to hold her tears any longer. Because he _had_ to be so gentle and concerned about her well-being, because her heart just couldn't avoid beating faster filled by her love for him. He hold her tight and she deepened her head in his chest, trying to control her crying.

"I'm so sorry," he said when she finally stopped crying and looked up to meet his eyes, still holding him.

"About what? You did nothing wrong," Emilie said, her voice trembling. "I mean, I'm the crazy one here, crying over nothing."

"It's not over nothing, Em. What's going on? Is this about this Eric guy? Did he do something to you?" He looked a little hopeful, and Emilie had to hold a giggle.

"Bobby," Emilie said, with a small smile. "Eric is not my boyfriend. You've been the only one in my heart since we met. Some few months couldn't change my feelings."

"But, Lana said —"

"He was some kind of distraction. I was feeling so lonely and I thought my heartache would drive me crazy," she said. "I'm sorry about not telling you before, I just didn't know how to address the subject."

"But I tried to talk to you," he said, exasperated, pushing her away. "I tried to talk to you about this guy, but you said you were not ready."

Emilie sighed again, trying hard not to start crying again. She wasn't ready to talk about this, she _definitely_ wasn't ready to put his love for her on balance again. Every time she tried to do this, she lost for his wife and children. But Emilie knew she had to tell him, because she didn't know when she would have an opportunity like that again and, soon enough, she wouldn't be able to hide her belly.

"That's not about Eric, Bobby," she said, taking his hands. "Let's sit, okay? I will tell you everything."

He looked at her with his sad eyes and she swallowed hard. He nodded and she leaded him to the couch, asking him to wait for a moment. Emilie found the envelope where she kept the results of her tests and exams during her pregnancy and gave it to Robert, who looked at her curious and cautious.

"What's this?"

Emilie closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed hard, suddenly she feeling nauseous again. _Please, don't make me say the words that will put everything on balance again._ He took her hands between his and she realized he was also trembling.

"It's in there," she finally said, gaining a little courage by seeing him as scared as her. "The answer, I mean."

Robert looked at her for some seconds before opening the envelope and pulling the sheets from inside it. He took a while reading them, and Emilie grew nervous expecting his reaction.  And, then, suddenly, he became very pale and she knew he _knew_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writting Rumbelle, but couldn't help it. Hope you liked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all that left kudos and commentaries. I really appreciated them!

Because he didn't know how to feel, Robert's mind stayed blank after he read some of the papers Emilie gave him. At the first lines, they didn't make sense to him, a lot of blood tests with strange results. But then, he read the word "pregnancy" on one of them and the knowledge hit him suddenly.

It didn't make sense at all. They had been careful, he was very sure of that. He looked at Emilie, trying to see some humor on her face, as she was kidding about that, but found just fear and anxiety. It was when the thoughts start hitting him one after another.

He would be a father. He would be the father of his lover's child. The woman he loved was expecting his child, but she was also a woman almost anyone knew he loved. Both of them had a family to tell, and friends. And fans, hordes of fans that would judge them.

"Bobby," Emilie called him, her voice trembling. He suddenly felt her hands on his and understood both of them were shaking. "Are you okay, darling?"

No, he definitely was not, thank you very much, because they had to be the most unlucky couple on the universe! It was what he would have answered if his brain wasn't refusing to work.

He started feeling his throat slowly closing as he tried to breath to calm down and the world went dark while he thought he should have been strong for Emilie, not fainting as a scared little girl. And then, he felt her warm hands on his face and slowly saw the colors coming back and Emilie appeared blurred just before him, her eyes full of tears.

She was saying something, but he couldn't really understand it. He felt, although, her hands trembling and heard her sobbing and tone, so he tried to focused and slowly sit again. He tired one, two, three slow breaths and the dizziness became to fade.

"I'm okay, Em," he said, although he didn't feel or sound okay.

She just nodded and gently turned away from him, sitting as far from him as it was possible without leaving the room. He felt her warmth absence, but didn't say anything, because he didn't want her to feel obligated to stay close.

"So," he said, his voice still weak and trembling. "How long?"

"Twenty-one weeks," she said, and sighed as it was hard for her to admit that.

 _Twenty-one weeks._ He lost so much! He lost the first time she went to the doctor, he lost the first time she saw her baby through the ultrasound images, he lost the first time she heard their baby heartbeat, maybe he had even lost its first moves inside Emilie's belly. He never saw his child, he never heard it or felt it.

"Why?" He said, and suddenly realized by the sound of his own voice that he was crying.

"I was afraid that you would reject it as you rejected me," she said slowly, and he was surprised by the fact that there was no resentment on her voice, only resignation. "I'm so sorry, it was never my plan to let you without knowing for so much time, but I couldn't gather courage."

Robert swallowed hard. It was not really a unreasonable fear, because he had done that before, he had left her before their vacation saying that he couldn't be with her anymore. 

"Look, I know it's a lot to swallow right now. I know it's confusing and scary, because you have your wife and your kids and you don't want to lose them." Emilie swallowed hard before proceed, "what I want to say is that you don't have to leave your family. I'm sure we can solve this situation without your wife having to know."

"Em, if I'll be in yours and ours child life, I have to tell everyone about us." Robert said slowly, his heart racing with the fear and his tears refusing to stop falling. " Or don't you want me in your life? Or don't you want me close to you and our child?"

Emilie shook her head slowly.

"It's not just about what I want, it never was," she said, and buried her face in her hands. "If it was just about what I want, you would have been with me when I discovered, because you and I would have passed our vacation together."

She started sobbing, and Robert tried to find out something to say to cheer her. He wanted to say he wouldn't leave the two of them, he wanted to ask her to marry him. But she was right, this wasn't just about what they wanted.

"I love you," he said, finally, knowing that it wasn't enough, but that there wasn't lots more to say. "I couldn't live with myself knowing that I left you and our baby alone."

She didn't answered him, just remained crying and hiding her face in her hands. He stood up and went to her, cupping her face between his hands and making her looking at him. They remained looking at each other for a while before she tilted to bury her face on his shoulders, her tears wetting his shirt.

"What about your family?" She asked, hugging him tight without moving her head from his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist.

"I— I don't know," Robert said, sliding his hands to her belly and noting that it was indeed swollen, despite her clothes hiding most of it — it was luck that she didn't have to use Belle's Enchanted Forest clothes yet on this season. "But, now, both of you are my family too."

Then, he cupped her face again and kissed her lips, which was probably a huge mistake as he didn't know what he would do after he left her apartment. But he didn't really care right now, because he loved her, and she was willing in his arms, where he thought he would never have her again.

He would make this right. He didn't know how. It would not be easy. But it was necessary now, because he would never abandon this child as he would never abandon his other children with Anastasia.

It was time to face Anastasia and make her understand that he would have all his children in his life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How would Bobby react if Emilie became pregnant? Excited? Shocked? Protective?  
> From: http://remilieforever.tumblr.com/prompts


	5. Chapter 5

Emilie was trying to understand what was going on between her and Robert. But, if she was sincere with herself, she would confess that she had been trying to figure this out on the last three years. It was never easy to know in which relationship state they were, and now it turned on a even more difficult situation.

As if it wasn't confusing enough with him being the father of the child she was expecting, Robert had to kiss her as if he didn't break up with her some months before.

Not that she didn't want him to kiss her. On the contrary, actually! But now she didn't know if they were dating again or not, which, adding to her hormones making her crazy about sex, means she was between starting crying hysterically and jumping on him and kissing every single part of his body in front of whoever was close.

She often got to contain her impulses.

There was one morning, however, six days after she had told to Robert about their baby.

It happened after passing a long night with a very restless baby inside her belly, kicking and moving and making her feel very uncomfortable, and when it finally stopped, she had to get up and get ready to work with no time to a nap. So, she arrived at nine on the studio feeling very tired.

Robert was already there inside Mr. Gold's suit, in front of her dressing room's door, waiting for her with a smile on his face that faded away as soon as he saw her face.

"Are you okay, Em?" He asked with true concern as she reached him.

"I'm _fucking_ not okay, your jerk!" And her lips were on his before he could answer anything, although it was the most stupid idea she ever had — but he was _too_ hot and she was _too_ tired of all this. And all this was _his_ fault, by the way, because he _had_ to be so hot!

Robert pulled her away not long time after, when he finally realized there were a lot of people around them. He saw Lana glancing them from far, and she was just the only one he didn't bothered very much seeing them kissing .

"Em, what the hell are you thinking of?" He yelled with her, with more angriness on his tone that he pretended, and he realized almost immediately that it was a wrong to yell at her as she turned away from him and entered on her dressing room.

He wonder if he should follow her, but it  _was_ her dressing room.

"Go," said Lana; she had approached while he was thinking and had put her hand on his shoulder. "Go see what's going on with her. She's been acting so strangely; maybe, she will tell _you_."

Robert nodded and opened the door in front of him.

He found Emilie sitting in front of the mirror, crying — she was so fucking beautiful and he would never understand what she saw on him. He put his hands on her shoulders, making her startle.

"Hey," he said with his softest tone, trying to make her understand he wasn't angry with her. "What happened, Em?"

Emilie looked at him through the mirror and he looked back, smiling as if to hide his worry. She didn't know why she was crying; if it was because she was tired, because he had yelled at her or because of her hormones, that were driving her crazy. She lowered her eyes and looked to her hands, opting for the less difficult option to explain.

"It's the baby, it's been restless all night and didn't let me sleep," she said slowly, trying to control her crying and words, and failing. "And all I could think this night is that I just wanted you there with me and had made me feel better. It's stupid, because we're not dating anymore, I'm just the mother of our child, but sometimes I feel as it's just me against the whole world."

And she was sobbing again, and he stepped forward and kneeled beside her, taking one of her hands with his.

"Em, please, you're not alone," he said, his voice broken. "I thought we had agreed that I would be a father for this child. Why didn't you call me if you weren't feeling alright?"

She shake her head and looked at him.

"I didn't want to bother you with this," she said, finally. "It's more usual than you would like to know, I guess."

"Sweetie, I want to know everything," he said, and touched her belly softly under her shirt, wondering when he would feel his baby moving inside its mother.

"It's quiet now," she said with a sad smile as if she was reading his mind. "I suppose it's tired from moving during the night."

She put her hand above his and, feeling its mother's touch, the child kicked against Robert's hand. He looked up to see if Emilie also felt it and found her openly smiling at him. He slid his hand to her waist and kissed her belly on the place he felt his child kicking.

"Don't make your momma lose nights of sleeping, little one," he said softly. "And be quiet now for her to rest for a while, and later you can send her some craves and I will take her to anywhere you like."

"Bobby, as much as I'd appreciate a little rest, I have to get ready to film," she said, tilting her body to touch the top of his head with her forehead.

"Don't worry, I will get them to reschedule you," he said, and wait for her to nood before continue talking. "Now, why don't you go enjoy the couch while I take care of it?"

Emilie swallowed hard and opened her mouth trying to not feel stupid and childish. After all, he _had_ said that she wasn't alone and that he wanted to know everything.

"Can you stay with me only until I fall asleep?" She said, and the words left her mouth almost as a supplication.

"Yes, sure!" He said happily, getting up and pulling her to get up too, and took her hand to guide her to the couch.

She lay down on the couch, searching for a comfortable position for a while. Then, he sat on the floor beside her, holding her hand tight and, with the other, caressing her belly.

"You know, about our outgoing later, we should call it a date," he said, looking into her tired eyes and trying not to show how much he cared about her answer. "If you want to, of course."

She sighed softly, clearly making an effort to think about what he had said before answering him.

"Yeah, I'd love to."

And, not long after — his heart hadn't even came back to his normal pace yet —, she fell asleep. He stayed there for a moment watching her and wondering why did she love him. Well, that didn't matter, because she would have their child and, as soon as he was legally divorced, he would make her his wife.

Then, he got up and left the room. He had fights to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, a little of fluffy for you. 
> 
> Thank you all who left kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

On the weekend after they started to date again, Robert flew to Scotland to talk to his wife about everything. He explained everything about Emilie and tried to make her understand that it wasn't about not loving her and their children, and that he would always care for them.

Surprisingly, Anastasia was more open to hear what he was talking to her, and she said it was because their kids really missed their father and she didn't want to be seen as the villain in this whole situation. She was still angry, but they agreed having a very quietly and pacific divorce, for their children's sake.

When he came back to Vancouver at Monday morning, he was lots happier than he was when he left. Robert went to see Emilie as soon as he left the airport. He talked to her about his divorce and proposed her to tell everyone about her pregnancy before San Diego Comic Con, that would happen on the next weekend.

She wasn't ready to admit in public, it was what she said. But she had agreed to talk about this with the producers of the show; it was fair as she would have a child on November, when it was expecting that she was filming Once Upon a Time.

Then, Tuesday afternoon saw them on Skype with Adam and Eddy, trying to make them understand the whole situation without exposing far too much of their love life. They weren't happy that she hadn't said anything until that day, but they promised them that they would find a way to make everything work for her character.

She was relieved after that, and had the first well slept night since forever in Robert's arms, almost _knowing_ that everything would be okay after all.

The day after, although, brought a call from Adam, who said she would have to go to Once Upon a Time's panel on San Diego Comic Con anyways, but they had canceled her interviews at the press room. Then, she started panicking again despite Robert's attempts to make her feel more relaxed about everything.

"You can dress large clothes and will have to be seated for most of the time," he said, smiling and hugging her on Tuesday night, but in anyway making her feel better. "They won't see it, you have nothing to worry about."

But Emilie knew fans could be very observers when it was about their idols, and she was sure that, despite of any of her co-workers had noticed yet, they would. Besides, her belly was growing every day and she was sure soon enough everyone would know. So, she started growing worried as the day of the panel approached.

On Thursday night, Robert went to her small apartment with her after they had done filming — as he started doing almost every night since they restarted dating —  and prepared her favorite meal. They were interrupted in the middle of it, although, when the door ring rang and Robert ran to answer it before Emilie had the chance to argue.

"I should have thought you would be here," said Lana's voice approaching, and soon enough Emilie saw her friend being followed by a very upset Robert. "And _you_! I heard that you canceled the interviews on press room. What _were_ you thinking?"

Emilie sighed and pushed her plate away from her, which made Robert glare to her. She knew she needed to eat, but she wasn't really hungry, and Lana's presence was making her start feeling sick. Emilie knew that Lana wouldn't leave the apartment before knowing exactly what was going on.

Lana seemed to notice her discomfort, because her look became more smooth as she sat at the table in front of Emilie.

"Em, what is happening? You've been acting very strangely lately and you refuse talking to everyone," Robert coughed to draw Lana's attention, and she smiled a little. "Well, until recently, I guess!"

"I don't know how this is any of your business," said Robert calmly, but Emilie saw almost instantly that he shouldn't have answered for her. Lana looked from Robert to her, and she looked down, trying to hide her blush.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Emilie didn't look up to face her friend. She didn't really know what to say, but she couldn't deny it as it was becoming too obvious for her to hide for enough time to justify lying now. She nodded slowly, and felt Robert's hand on her shoulder, which made her look at him and see his smile. She didn't understand why he was smiling, but it was so sincere that she couldn't not smile back.

"So, it's _yours_?" Lana said, looking a little surprised. "I thought it was her boyfriend's. What are you going to do?"

"Well, you were right, but _I_ am her boyfriend," he said, seeming very proud of himself. "You know what I'm going to do, I will get a divorce and a shared custody of my children with my ex-wife. That's what I've been doing."

They shared a look Emilie didn't quite understand, but, at the end, Lana smiled and looked to Emilie. How could Robert be so calm about this? Lana would never tell anyone about their love life, but the more people know, more difficult would be to keep it hidden from everyone else.

"Congratulations for the baby, anyways, and the way you kept it from everyone," she said, happily, to Emilie. "Moreover, how long?"

"Twenty-three weeks," Emilie said, and put a hand on her belly, stroking it lightly. "Lana, you can't tell anyone. I'm not ready to explain everything a hundred times to everyone, and being judged and everything else."

"I'm not telling anyone, sweetie, but you should know that you can't hide it anymore, you're showing a lot," said Lana with a sad smile. "People on set are already commenting about your gaining of weight."

"That's why the her press room was canceled. We don't need photos and the journalists speculations toward her gain of weight."

"Bobby, her absence will make them speculate. And, even if they don't see at Comic Con, they will when the episodes are aired. You can't hide this for much more time, and should tell them before they start to speculate about it."

Emilie wasn't ready, though, and Comic Con was already scary enough without her being the object of everyone's attention.

"Comic Con isn't the right moment, Lana," said Emilie. "There will more people there that we could deal with."

Lana sighed slowly with resignation. Emilie noted that she was worried about her and was thankful for it, but she wouldn't change her mind about Comic Con. She was not ready. She changed a look with Robert that Emilie didn't quite understood, but she was beginning to think that Robert agreed with Lana about telling people about her pregnancy, and just chose not to pressure her.

Well, that was her choice, not his. Right?

When Lana left, some minutes later, Robert took Emilie's without saying anything plate and heated the food before leaving it in front of her again. She was so lost on her thoughts that only noted he had done that when he called her name and commanded her to eat.

Emilie sighed and started eating, even though she wasn't really willing. But she knew better than arguing with Robert about this, and she knew that she needed to eat to keep herself and the baby health. Just after that he started eating too.

When they finally finished, Robert took their plate back to the kitchen and washed them. She wasn't sure if she liked him doing everything for her, but she knew he liked to feel he was helpful and let him.

"Don't let this situation worry you, sweetheart," he said when he finally sat on the couch, beside the spot where she had laid her head and putting it on his lap. "If it's necessary, I will talk to the journalists about our relationship, make everything clear. You don't have to worry, okay?"

"I wish everything was easier," she said, knowing that it was a stupid confession.

He didn't answered, but startpetting her hair and massaging her scalp, making her feel more relaxed. She closed her eyes, lost on the sensation of his fingers on her head.

"I love you," she said after a while. "Don't know what I would do without you."

"You would endure this situation as you were before telling me," he said with a smile on his voice. "But you don't have to think about this. I'm here with you now, and I'm not leaving."

"Thank you."

Again, he didn't answered, but he didn't have to. She knew their situation wasn't ideal and soon she would have to face the world and be strong, but she knew neither of them wanted to be in any other situation if it meant losing one another. And, somehow, it made Emilie feel more secure and strong for that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the delay. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope.
> 
> Not sure if this chapter is good, but it's all I have :/


	7. Chapter 7

On the next day, Robert made everything he could to keep Emilie calm enough. As they took the flight to San Diego, however, Emilie was sweating and shaking and there was nothing he could say to make her feel more relaxed.

They had to ignore some fans when they arrived on San Diego's International Airport, and the contact made Emilie still more nervous, if it was possible. As a group approached looking directly to them, Emilie freaked out and he had to run to reach her, sending an apologetic look  to the fans. The next half an hour was spent in the cab, and he had to hold his girlfriend while she cried until she didn't have any tears anymore.

They arrived on hotel, where Emilie cried more, sobbing against Robert's chest. He tried to talk to her, but she wasn't really listening. When she finally stopped, he realized it was because she fell asleep.

Emilie woke up on the next day feeling even more nervous. The panel was on that day, and she knew she wasn't really ready to be seen and watched. What if they realize she gained weight? What if she get sick during the panel?

Robert took her hands in his and she looked to him, realizing he was awake and had sat beside her.

"Hey," he said.

She tried to answer, but no sound escaped from her mouth. Emilie had to swallow hard to not start crying again.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, everything will be fine soon enough, you will see," he said. "Come, let's see what you will wear today to hide your pregnancy."

Emilie nodded, but didn't say anything.

Robert spent the morning trying to make her talk to him, but she found that she wasn't able anymore, what just served to scare her even more. She ate a little of her breakfast silently and had to run to the bathroom to throw up when he urged her to eat more. He also had to chose her clothes and help her to change, because, when she finally left the bathroom, she discovered she couldn't stand by her two foot anymore.

When they took the car to go to the event, she wasn't speaking yet and Robert wondered how she would answer the stuff they would ask her if she wasn't talking even with him. Maybe, when they see Emilie's state, they will realize she couldn't do this and release her from the obligation.

When they got to Comic Con, Robert realized there were tears in Emilie's eyes even before they left the car and swore he would kill Kitsis and Horowitz for forcing her to do this.

They opted to enter using a door just for the guests and staff, which was lucky, because Emilie was already shaking and biting her lips as she tried to stop the tears from falling and ruining her makeup.

Everyone was already at the backstage when they arrived, fifteen minutes before the panel start. Lana approached them asking if everything was fine, but, before Robert could answered, Adam and Eddy also approached and said they would have to talk about the characters when they went back to Vancouver. Robert saw Emilie swallowing hard and looking to the ground, and, despite of his hopes, she didn't answered.

"Emilie?" Called Adam.

When Robert was about to answer that she wasn't talking, Adam and Eddy were called to go on stage. Emilie hold his hand strongly as they watched them leaving and, when Robert turn to look at her, he saw she was getting suddenly very pale and it was impossible for him not to get even more worried about her and their baby.

"Em, you can do this," Lana said, smiling confident.

Emilie looked at Robert and he saw she was asking him with her eyes to say to everyone that she couldn't do this and he wouldn't let her. He stared her for a while. It would be the best for hers and their child's health if he did this, but he wasn't sure if it wouldput them in trouble with their bosses.

Suddenly, she was hugging him tight and her face was hidden in his chest. Robert realized she was shaking, although, for his relief, she wasn't crying yet. Lana was called soon after, and she looked worried at him.

"Bobby, what are you going to do?" She asked.

He hold Emilie tight against his chest, trying to send her strength. He didn't know, but she couldn't go up on stage with her face red from her crying. Before she could say something else, Lana was called again on stage, and, with a last worried look, she parted from them.

Soon after, he was called.

Emilie knew she couldn't do this. And she also knew her legs were so weak that, if Robert went to the stage, they wouldn't be capable to support her body.

"I- I can't- I can't do this," she said. "Please, Bobby. They will know."

She felt Robert sighing with relief as she finally could use her voice. He stepped back, holding her face in his hands and kissed her lips lightly.

"You can," he said, and was called again. He looked at her and saw her eyes begging him to not let her alone. But what could he do?

As he let her go and turned to go up on stage, she didn't have anything else to support her body and felt as she was falling slowly. Something was _wrong_ , it was not just anxiety and fear. Was she sick? She began fearing for her baby.

So, everything faded. All feelings, all sensations, all was fading into darkness.

Then, slowly, everything started coming back. She heard Robert yelling at someone and, slowly opening her eyes, she saw her head was on his lap.

"What- what happened?" She sat slowly, but she realized soon enough that it wasn't a good idea, as her head began spinning again.

"Hey, take it slow, sweetheart," he said.

"I fainted?" She asked, closing her eyes slowly, trying to imagine that there were just the two of them there.

"You did, and almost scared me to death," he said, holding her hand.

His hand was warm, or hers was cold. She liked the sensation, anyway. Soon after, paramedic arrived and examined her there. He said the faint was probably just the result of her tiredness, but advised her to see a doctor to be sure; when he started to get up, Robert asked about the baby and he used his stethoscope to hear the baby's heartbeat.

"I don't have the equipment to examine further, but their heartbeat is just fine," said the paramedic, smiling.

"Can I- can I hear it?" Robert said, forgetting that they were on an event and, even though the fans weren't allowed in the backstage, there were a lot of people of the staff around them.

The paramedic, however, smiled and handed the stethoscope to Robert, positioning the other side of the instrument on Emilie's belly for him to hear the heartbeat. It was one of the most beautiful sound he ever heard in his entire life, and he felt his eyes filling with tears.

As the paramedic get up and walk away, Robert helped Emilie to get up to and hold her in a embrace.

"Thank you for this gift, Em," he said, both crying and smiling.

Emilie nodded, also smiling. That was the most unconventional moment for a father to hear his child's heartbeat for the first time. But she guessed they weren't really a conventional couple in a conventional situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this fanfiction. 
> 
> I'm also sorry about the mistakes :(


End file.
